Té para tres
by Francis Kohr
Summary: Luna, su madre, su padre, su tristeza, la lluvia y el té.


**NdA: **Segundo fic publicado. Es una cosa rara, o al menos eso me pareció a mí. A diferencia del primero, no estoy del todo conforme y no sé si les gustará. Espero que sí.

**NdA2:** Al igual que en el primero, el concepto viene de una canción, esta vez, de **Té Para Tres**, del enorme **Gustavo Cerati**. No tengo palabras para describir la canción, así que me limitaré a decir que espero que el temblor pase rápido y podamos despertarlo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, el contexto y todo lo mencionado que se les haga conocido, pertenece a Jotaká, yo sólo puse el sentimentalismo y la prosa, y obvio que nadie me pagó por ellos.

* * *

La serena armonía que ingresaba por el ventanal abierto era todo lo que sus oídos necesitaban para relajarse. Siempre le fueron gentiles los días de lluvia. El secreto para poder disfrutarlos estaba en, según ella, saber cómo musicalizarlos. Y esta vez, con sus sentimientos a flor de piel y sus sentidos extasiados, el sonido de la lluvia era todo lo que necesitaba la lluvia misma para ser hermosa. Las gotas se derramaban con nostalgia, caían del tejado con pereza, con indiferencia por el destino que les esperaba en el suelo de los mortales. Ellas estaban condenadas a vivir para siempre. Habían visto el nacimiento de la humanidad, y verían su destrucción. Un destino que Lyanna no quería compartir. Los finales no eran para ella. A pesar de que la muerte era el nacimiento de todo, ella no sabía ver a través de sus pesares la extraña hermosura que ocultaba.  
Extraña también era la hermosura que el día ostentaba. La lluvia, solitaria, no se veía acompañada por el frío ni por el viento. Solitarias, las gotas caían en vertical, sin nada que las desviase de su objetivo. Gris y amarillo, el paisaje se observaba eterno a través del ventanal de la sala de la nada opulenta residencia.  
Amarillo, anaranjado, con algún verde y detalles en plata. Así se podría resumir el cromatismo de la residencia Lovegood. La íntima sala poseía el ventanal que daba a un prado virgen, que parecía nunca haber sido siquiera pisado por un pie calzado. Lyanna estaba de pie, junto a una mesita cuadrada, pequeña, familiar. Ya faltaba poco para que su marido volviera a casa. Como todos, ella tenía temor. ¿Cómo no tenerlo? Pero era fuerte. Y sabía que su marido a necesitaba fuerte. Y con una sonrisa. En tiempos de crisis, mantener la sonrisa es un acto revolucionario.  
La tetera tenía un lindo abrigo, que mantenía el agua de su interior a la temperatura justa. El equilibrio siempre había sido una buena cualidad de Lyanna, quien a esta altura no despegaba su mirada del prado. No estaba impaciente, no estaba ansiosa. Sabía que su marido llegaría, y sabía que llegaría a tiempo. Como todo. Todo llega a tiempo, en su momento... y hay que saber aprovechar éso.  
Xenophilius llegó en el mismo momento en que ella se sentaba. Tenía la mirada ausente y no estaba mojado. Como hacía cada día, se sentó en la otra silla, quedando enfrentado a su esposa. Se miraron unos segundos, en los que ella comprobó que todo iba bien, y sirvió el té. Una mesa. Dos sillas. Tres tazas. Bebieron en silencio, un té negro como la noche que se cernía sobre todos, y sin una pizca de azúcar. A veces, se necesitaba recordar que el mundo no es un lugar dulce, y que no todo puede ser siempre agradable.  
-¿Cuándo llegará nuestro invitado? -preguntó Xenophilius, observando fugazmente la tercer taza.  
-En seis meses -contestó Lyanna, antes de dar un sorbo, mientras su mano derecha acariciaba por instinto su barriga.

* * *

Fuera seguía lloviendo. Pero las que se veían por la ventana no eran las únicas gotas que se derramaban. Las mejillas de Xenophilius también estaban empapadas. El tiempo y las tragedias habían pasado. La mesita, sin embargo, continuaba en el mismo lugar, junto al ventanal, que esta vez sí estaba cerrado, ya que el viento y el frío parecían haberse reconciliado con la lluvia. Xenophilius estaba sentado en su lugar habitual. Luna estaba enfrentada al ventanal, en donde alguna vez hubo una taza vacía. El lugar frente a su padre estaba vacío. Se cumplía otro aniversario, y parecía como si nada hubiese cambiado. Los tiempos oscuros volvían a amenazar a todos los mortales. Las esperanzas pendían de un hilo, y el señor Lovegood estaba con la misma mirada vacía que tenía en la primer guerra. Luna estaba en silencio, viendo llorar a su padre. Todo estaba en silencio. Este día, no supo cómo aplicar las enseñanzas de su madre, y el día quedó triste y silencioso. Hasta que se escucharon ruidos en el prado. Sería la última tarde que Luna tomaría el té con su padre en un buen tiempo.

* * *

Esta vez, la situación y la locación han cambiado. Las lágrimas de Luna se mezclan con las gotas de lluvia. Y no está frente a ninguna taza de té, sino sentada en un viajo banco pintado de verde, desgastado y con algunas puntas podridas. Frente a ella se levantan imponentes edificios que podrían ser reducidos a polvo en un segundo. Estuvo sentada varios minutos, y cientos de personas pasaron frente a ella, todas con sus paraguas y abrigos. La desazón, la desesperanza... se apoderaban de ella. El sentimiento de soledad se acentuaba al ver que estaba rodeada de personas que no hacían más que dirigir una mirada hacia ella y seguir su camino. Pensó un poco en todas aquellas almas. Había de todo. Señoras mayores, jóvenes, adultos en automóviles. Todos con prisa, todos concentrados en sí mismos. Hasta pasó una ambulancia con un taxi que la seguía a toda velocidad. Llegó a ver a la pareja que iba en el taxi: una señora y una joven. La joven tomaba una mano de la señora entre las suyas, y la señora usaba su mano libre para hacer esa curiosa seña religiosa que ya había visto varias veces. Viendo que no era la única que sufría, no se sintió tan sola.  
Un joven estuvo a punto de detenerse, ella lo notó, pero siguió su camino. Sólo la miró unos segundos. Con pena, con curiosidad. Pero no se atrevió a conocer otro mundo que el suyo, algo que podría haber logrado con un simple hola. Y no hablamos de magia, hablamos del mundo que se abre ante nosotros cuando nos acercamos a realidades que nos son ajenas.  
Quien sí se sentó a su lado fue su padre. Y ella ya no prestó atención a las personas, a la calle ni a los edificios. Xenophilius la miraba, y le sonrió. Ella hizo lo propio. Un brazo del padre abrazó a la hija. Y las lágrimas cesaron. Le pidió permiso con la mirada, y Luna asintió con la cabeza. Allí mismo se desaparecieron, ajenos a la atención de las personas que no pueden percibir en lugar de ver.  
La residencia estaba igual que siempre, y se sentaron en sus lugares. La lluvia, eterna y secundaria protagonista, proveía el marco. Luna observó la tercer taza, en el lugar de su madre.  
-Siempre debí de haberla dejado, porque ella nunca se fue -explicó, simplemente; y supo que su hija no necesitaba más.

* * *

Su marido trabajaba, y sus hijos estaban en el colegio. Luna estaba en el umbral del arco de entrada a la sala de siempre. Su padre estaba sentado en su lugar, con la mirada perdida en el prado y tres tazas sobre la mesa. Luna le sonrió.  
-¿Después de tanto tiempo? -indagó, haciendo notar su presencia, y se acercó a su lugar. Su padre sirvió el té con la misma sonrisa. La tercer taza quedó vacía, pero presente.  
-Siempre. Es mi deber de hombre, de padre. Tu madre podrá haber muerto, pero ese mismo día volvió a nacer dentro nuestro. Tardamos en darnos cuenta, pero sabemos que es así, y es lindo vivir con el recuerdo, cuando es lo único que nos queda -expresó, con voz sentida, y luego adoptó una actitud jovial, tal y como Luna lo recordaba en su niñez y con Lorcan y Lyssander -. Por lo que a mí respecta, en esta casa, ¡siempre se servirá té para tres!

* * *

Bueno, hasta acá. Espero les haya gustado. Fue algo que se me ocurrió al escuchar la canción, muy experimental y que tomó forma mientras se escribía. El resultado distó mucho de la idea original, algo más elaborada. El nombre de la madre de Luna lo elegí siguiendo la inicial de la chica y sus hijos.

Obviamente, se acepta y ruega cualquier tipo de comentario. ¡Saludos y gracias por leer!


End file.
